Dimmsdale Grand Prix Fantasy Edition (Tribute To Ayrton Senna (1960-1994))
Notes Plot *The last race of the season arrived in Dimmsdale. Timmy has to WIN the Dimmsdale Grand Prix in order to win the Formula One Championship. If Timmy DIDN'T win the Dimmsdale GP, Stromboli would be F1 Champion. Timmy was Dimmsdale's favorite and most beloved driver and NEEDED to cheer him on for the F1 title. Dimmsdale was in DESPERATE need of a major sports title and Timmy could be the one to give the city it's first major title. Timmy was on Pole Position (starting in 1st place) and Stromboli started in 11th. Timmy dominated until lap 13 out of 83 laps when Stromboli got by him coming into the 1st turn. Stromboli dominated until he was penalized 1 lap on Lap 48 for wrecking Bubbles in the last corners of the track where the rumblestrips are. Timmy grabbed the lead and held it until the caution came out late in the race, setting up a 10-lap fight to the finish. Stromboli got his lap back and is on the lead lap. Just as Stromboli went at race speed to get back on the lead lap, Timmy ran out of fuel coming into his pit stall. After getting fuel and tires, Timmy struggled to re-start his car. Timmy knew he had to hurry before Stromboli comes and possibly takes the lead from him on the caution flag. Timmy re-fired his engine just in time and beat Stromboli to the safety car (the F1 pace car). Stromboli was BOILING mad and tried to really pressure Timmy on the track as the green flag came out. Stromboli grabbed the lead on the final restart, and was running away from the field. Timmy sadly thought it was over on the last lap, but suddenly Stromboli ran outta gas this time (Karma got Stromboli back after what he did to Timmy in the 1st Dimmsdale race prior to the San Marino GP). Timmy gasped in surprise and panted wildly trying to get by a dry Stromboli. Timmy got by Stromboli, won the Dimmsdale GP, and the F1 Championship. Timmy was hysterically screaming excitedly in the car and his teammates and good characters crowded him at the start/finish line and Bubbles kindly put the huge F1 wreath around his neck. Quotes Quote 1 *(At the pre-race Drivers briefing) *Jean Todt (F1 President): Ladies and gentlemen. Morning. The number of laps from green light to checkered flag will be 83 laps. Dangerous behavior and or dangerous maneuvers will investigated immediately and may lead to the suspension of the license for one or more F1 championship events. Any questions? *Timmy: *raises hand* *Jean Todt: Pardon, Turner? *Timmy (calmly): I have a question, Mr. Todt. What happens.... (voice cracks in the beginning) i-i-if I don't win the Dimmsdale Grand Prix? *Mr. Todt: If you don't win the Dimmsdale Grand Prix Mr. Turner. *long pause* *Timmy gives a sadly confused expression on his face during the pause* You will lose the F1 championship to Mr. Stromboli. *Timmy: *slowly gasps sadly* *shakes his head in a "no" fashion* (softly to himself) N-N-N-No.... no! *Stromboli:*quietly chuckles evilly* (whisperering in Timmy's ear) You no going to win-a-the Dimms-a-dale Grand Prix because I gonna win and take it all-a-you money and championship. *quietly chuckles chuckles* *Timmy (quietly to himself): C'mon, Turner. Remember what Eddward said. Don't let Stromboli intimidate you. If he intimidates you, *long pause* we're done. *Mr. Todt: Any questions on what we do today for the race? *Edd: *raises hand* *Mr. Todt: Pardon, Mr. Marion. *Edd (calmly): Mr. Todt. I believe that what you said if Stromboli wins the Dimmsdale Grand Prix, he wins the title, and if Timmy wins, he'll win the championship. But what if none of them win the race? I think that the one who has the better finish in the Dimmsdale Grand Prix would be declared the F1 Champion. *Mr. Todt: *long pause* I think we will settle the F1 championship.... by what you explained to us, Mr. Marion, the driver with the best finish. *Edd: Bless you, Mr. Todt. *Mr. Todt: You're very welcome, Mr. Marion. So *takes deep breath* (calmly) The F1 championship will be awarded to the best finishing F1 Championship contenders. (Timmy & Stromboli) *Timmy: *gulps nervously* *(Scene cuts to pit road) *Chet Ubetcha: This is Chet Ubetcha saying from the Dimmsdale Circuit P.A box, we are on the air for this live coverage of the Dimmsdale Grand Prix! Timmy Turner MUST win this race in order to beat Stromboli in win us the F1 Championship! And this is Chet Ubetcha saying to Timmy Turner, PLEASE WIN THIS FOR US!!!! If you win, I'll let you take my job at Dimmsdale News! PLEASE WIN FOR US--! (scene suddenly cuts to the pits) *Timmy: (calmly to Edd) I just can't take that Stromboli anymore! He just tried to intimidate me inside the drivers meeting. *Edd: But Timmy, I always keep telling you, you mustn't let Stromboli intimidate you at all times. You being angry and complaining about him off the track is what he wants. You can't give him what he wants, because if you fail, DIMMSDALE fails. ???? *Timmy (tearing up after Edd's inspiring advice): *sniff* *sniff* Okay, Edd..... (bravely) I'LL DO IT! *faithfully pants* for Dimmsdale! *Edd (calmly): Now THAT'S being a hero, Timmy. *Track air-horn blares in the background to signal the drivers to get into their cars* *Timmy (feeling touched): I'll meet you on the track.... BEST FRIEND. *Edd: *smiles* Grab that title, Timmy. We all have faith in you. *Timmy: Thank you so much, Double-D! *runs to his racecar* *track air-horn blares to signal the drivers to fire their engines* *Stromboli (to himself): I gonna win-a-the-Championship and make-a-little Timothy cry "wee, wee, wee" all-a-the way home to his-a-chicken coop. (inferring to calling Timmy a chicken). *chuckles sinisterly* *Timmy (to himself): *sighs* Just keep calm. Quote 2 *British Announcer: All right, now! The cars are fully lined up on the starting grid, now waiting for the green light! *cars rev loudly* *green light displays* There's the light and we're underway in the Dimmsdale Grand Prix!!!! Timmy Turner leads the charge into the first 2 turns! *Chet Ubetcha: ???? *Timmy (to himself): (After completing Lap 1 of 86) *pants* I'm getting away from that sinister Stromboli! *Stromboli: You gonna lose it, Turner! *Timmy: Correction.... LOSE YOU!!!! Catch me if you can, puppet killer! *Stromboli: *high pitched growling, shakes head in fury* *Timmy (insulting Stromboli): Hey Stromboli, what's that song you just sang? I loved it! *Stromboli: SHADDUP-A!!!! At-a-the end of the race, I will wreck-a-you silly!!!! I'll EMBARRASS you like-a-never before!!!! *Timmy: Ha, ha, I forgot how to laugh! *Bob Jenkins (ESPN): Timmy Turner continues to lead the F1 Dimmsdale Grand Prix and look at that kid go! *Wally Dallenbach (ESPN): And you could see Turner is driving with a vigor early in the race, he's getting on and off the corners pretty well and wrapping up pretty up pretty fast laps. Trivia *Chet Ubetcha from the "Fairly Odd Parents" guest stars in this wiki-special covering the entire race on every channel in Dimmsdale, while commentators from BBC Sports, ESPN, and RAI Sports commentate in this race. *The Dimmsdale Circuit is a spoof of Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada. The Dimmsdale Circuit